Talk:Legend of the Blade Masters
Upcoming *Yhun / Xalan romance *Librum of dragonslaying contains limit releases, they are sealed away in the book and when he unlocks it, it's like opening the pandora's box os limiter releases *the immortals of liborium are jealous that humans and such races have the freedom to move about in the world, yet they must be stuck in liborium for eternity, they hope that by slaying the dragons, that the world will be plunged into chaos *Silabus is aloud to take the librum, however it will slowly devour him as long as he holds it, he needs to find Kaede E. Mellow for she will help him open the book *Pause is a moderator, she is judgement *fragments, factors, Aggregates , Shikkoubu *Marrow Poison Quatre *Quatre - an administrator *You want him to dream? Like he sees the world in his dreams.Xewleer 21:46, November 15, 2009 (UTC) Moderators under Quatre *Mir - ref. Fantamir manga - Ageha Evadne's true form. *Kliele - ref. KIELI Novel, personal assistant Xewleer *Xewleer - an administrator Character wise: would you think him a bored person? He's stuck there with everyone and he only likes a few of them (his moderators), So he allows the general chaos to go on knowing that Minerva will come in if they go too far? I would think though, he would want humans to become powerful, so he quietly works to bring the humans more power, like Limiter releases. He likes humans for their very qualities, like true curiosity and their as yet unknown (to themselves) abilities to move others around them to action? Xewleer 00:44, November 15, 2009 (UTC) Moderators under Xewleer *Pause - guarding Kaede E. Mellow in the Scrub Coral *Nanael - personal assistant Main Romance Pairings *Xalan Mu X Yhun Moon *Silabus Hart X Elisa Epreis *Rhang Rezsa X Herina Jegal *Noctis Lilty X Shanoa Dark *Rasler Von Ashera X Nirvana Rune *Werz Kreize X Ting Bloodfist Silabus Vs. Xalan *Flames all around, Xalan Mu unsheaths his sword, his face is crying, he asks why did silabus have to destroy all that they knew and loved. *Silabus stands silently and draws his sword, the two clash their blades and it seems as though all of midworld shook. *Memories of their master floods Xalan's mind and he swings with rage toward Silabus, but Silabus is able to easily dodge them and counterattacks by aiming for Xalan's open areas, Xalan narrowly blocks, but his sword shatters. *Yhun Moon tosses him her sword, she is barely able to move because of all the blood she's lost, "But Yhun, you need to heal yourself" he tells her. *Balmung approaches Tubel and offers himself, Tubel asks him if he's crazy, if it can even be done, Balmung tells him, "If it's you, it can be done." *Carceri and Bahamut overhear it and they too offer themselves, Lize regretfully begins the ritual. *Xalan asks what are they doing, Silabus goes in to attack him, but is stopped by Noctis, who tells him to go. *Balmung tells him that the times were fun *Carceri cries and gives him a kiss *Bahamut flicks him on hte head and tells him not to make Yhun sad anymore *Tubel and Lize begin the contract and Xalan watches as the 3 are turned into blades. *"It is a forbidden art," Tubel speaks , "But they chose to do it and I may be cursed for doing it, but never forget their sacrifice Xalan" *Tubel hands the 3 blades to Xalan and then goes and grabs 3 more, "These are ---,----, and -----, they are my masterpieces, but I give them to you." *Silabus knocks Noctis down and he goes to finish him, but Shanoa appears and throws a dagger into his arm, "Shanoa! What are you doing here?" "Do you think I could leave you in this place? Do you think if you died, that I could go on?" "No... I ... but what about the baby?" "There's no time Noctis. Come with me, we need to create and opening for Xalan." The two perform the Dance of Lover's True, a dual limiter release. "Xalan, now's your chance! Go!" *Xalan uses all 7 of his swords and performs the ultimate Black Star Stance technique, "The Undying Star's Requiem" "I'm sorry brother, but if my death can attone for all of your sins, then let this be the end." Itemis *Zabos, disguised as a dragon, uses a Light Technique to break Itemis' bind to the gates of the Underkingdom. *Itemis is taught several light techniques, mainly ones that can be used to entrap immortals by Zabos *Zabos tells itemis that the administrator quatre has gone mad and betrayed his mission by allowing the humans to advance their civilization, which could eventually challenge the Immortals and dragons. *Itemis takes it upon herself to exile Quatre, the powers that she has gained from Zabos make her confident, but she doesn't know how to reach his lair. *she journeys into the Outer Shell because she sense an immortal's presence there, but instead finds Rasler Von Ashera and instead tries to kill him, but his guard Ageha Evadne interferes and he is able to escape. *Ageha Evadne reveals herself to be an immortal, Mir, a moderator under Quatre, and wonders why a Warden was able to leave the gates, Itemis tells her that the administrators have betrayed the focus of the world, that they need to band together to be rid of them ,Mir thinks Itemis has gone mad and hte two battle. *Itemis overpowers Mir and crushes her, She binds Mir's battered body and drugs her with a Mortal Serum, making her subject to mortal pains and weaknesses for a period. *While under the effects of the Serum she has Mir port them both to Quatre's lair, Kliele goes out to greet them and finds that Mir is in a half-dead state, *Itemis attacks Kliele and uses her light techniques to easily overpower Kliele, she tests her immortal bindings technique on Kliele and as Kliele is being swallowed by the enchantment, she yells out in a weakened voice, "Master Quatre." *The enchantment stops and Itemis is surprised, she sense the a great power approaching and decides to force the enchantment on Kliele to finish, but a male vocie speaks, "Silence" and Itemis' voice halters, she tries to speak but her voice is gone. *Quatre arives and touches Kliele, instantly freeing and healing her, he tells her sorry for not arriving sooner, he notices Mir is also injured and binded, he flashes over to her and does the same. *The two moderators are surprised at the power of their master, Quatre holds them both near him and covers their eyes, Itemis looks at him, his eyhes glaring at her, she isn't sure what he's going to do, but before she notices it, her body is split into pieces and she feels excruciating pain, she heals, and the process repeats, a light box slowly traps her inside and she is removed from the plain. *